Moving On
by likeit
Summary: Please see rather long again authors note. Another attempt at a multi chapter story. Alex's Angst, The possibility of Bobby's becoming aware of his bottled up feelings and their complexity and Alex's sister Liz meddling for Alex's own good.


Hi everyone...I'm back with my angst and all, and my constant confusion over Alex and Bobby's relationship. In terms of this story, It starts out a few days after Kevin Mulrooney is arrested (Lady's Man). As usual I think I'm trying to work through the "shipping" issue overall, but fear it may never be resolved. Bear with me please. As always BTW, please feel free to email me some shippy moments you may have witnessed over the years or reasons that you believe they have feelings for each other. I think it's complicated and this story may reflect that. In my mind, Bobby is stunted in terms of his relationship maturity, but Alex is the one that's stuck. Thanks again for all your great stories and reviews on mine.....And also, a special thanks to cifan,tiggergorean,patcat,mominator,dix,daystar,tristatecopfan,infinity and scribre because your stories always inspire me. Sorry if I left some of you out, I'll get to you. I promise.

Don't own them, blah, blah. Just working out my own issues. As usual.

_2 days after Mulrooney's arrest........._

"I can't believe you still have this". Liz rolls her eyes and puts back the tattered _ACDC_ tee-shirt in her sisters draw.

"Why not? That was like, the best concert I ever went to!" Alex glanced up and then returned to the closet. Without waiting for an answer she proceeded to close the door "Well, nothing else is missing".

"It's creepy, huh?" Liz asked closing the last of the draws they were going through.

"Yeah. Very."

They both lay back on the bed and sigh. "I'm pooped" Liz said.

"Me too."

"Listen, I've got to back and take the kidlet to soccer. Want to come with me and then stay for dinner?"

Alex debated. She always loved to be with her nephew but she knew that once she went to her sisters for dinner they would try to convince her to stay the night, and Alex knew she had to get back to normal.

"Nah. Thanks anyway. And besides, I have that new alarm system, so I'll be fine."

"I still can't believe that after..."

"Liz. I know. I guess I just figured that no one would ever break into my home again."

The sisters were quiet for a minute and then Liz sat up and took a deep breath "Lex?"

"Yeah"? Alex's eyes were still shut as she answered

"Why do you still have your wedding picture on your dresser?"

Alex opened her eyes. "What?"

"Why do you still have your wedding picture on your dresser?"

"I heard you. I mean, what kind of question is that?"

"Alex. It's been almost 10 years. 10 years."

"So?" Alex was started to get agitated and sat up glaring at her sister

"So....it's no wonder. That's all."

"No wonder what? What?" Alex raised her voice but Liz remained calm.

"It's no wonder that you haven't been involved in a serious relationship. I mean, no man would want to be seriously involved with someone who still keeps a picture of her dead husband front and center in her bedroom."

Alex's face turned red. She wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or angry. Then she decided. She was both.

"What gives you the right...?"

"The right? Please Alexandra. I'm your sister. Who else is going to say this to you?"

"What exactly are you trying to say _Elizabeth?"_

Liz put her hand on her sister's leg but Alex shot up and pushed her hand off.

"I'm not _trying_ to say anything. I'm saying you're wasting your life. It's time to move on. It's been time for a while."

They stood staring at each other. Normally, Liz would back down, look away, and tell Alex to forget it. But she didn't this time.

"Sarah Mcafee." Liz said

Alex's hands flew up in frustration and she squinted her eyes. "What? What does Sarah Mcafee have to do with anything?"

"Sarah Mcafee lost her husband on 9/11. Since then she has remarried and has a two year old son. I just saw them Monday."

"So?"

"So....c'mon Alex. Joe died three years before that."

"Well, maybe Sarah Mcafee doesn't have a job that requires her to work round the clock most days. Maybe Sarah Mcafee didn't spend over a year of her life trying to get pregnant and then carry a child for her sister? Remember that _little_ _favor_?" Alex was enraged but Liz still refused to back down.

"You're in denial."

"Denial. I swear to God Liz...you'd better..."

"What? I'd better what? Shut up? Continue to let you live your life as if you are an elderly widow? Geez Alex. You want to live the rest of your life through your nephews and nieces? "

Liz grabbed her coat and started towards the door. But Alex pulled her roughly back.

"Hey.."

"Listen. You have no right...no right..."

"I have every right. I love you and I'm telling you. It's time. Joe..."

"Don't even say '_Joe would have wanted you to move on'_ Liz"

"Oh I won't. Joe was too selfish to ever put you first." Liz sucked her breath after she said that. She knew she had gone too far. "Alex, wait..I didn't mean..."

"Get out of my house." Alex's voice was calm and collected, but her eyes were filled with tears of hurt and rage. "Get out Elizabeth. And don't call me." And with that she slammed the door behind her.


End file.
